Fury
by kwikthunder
Summary: This story is consisted in the setting of both the Marvel universe and DC universe. The character Fury is purely my character and is not copywrited. Rate and Comment and Enjoy. The story is basically about Fury, a teenage hero who was raised in space most of his life till he decided to join his best bud in the Teen Titans. Romance will probably come in chapter 3 or 4.
1. Chapter 1

Fury

Author's Note

This story is consisted in the setting of both the Marvel universe and DC universe. The character Fury is purely my character and is not copywrited. Rate and Comment and Enjoy.

Chapter 1

Jump City, a city known for the teen guardians called The Teen Titans who is led by their fearless leader Robin aka Dick Grayson aka Best Bud in the universe. My uncle always told me that "Earth is a planet of outlaws" and in a way ... it's true. If there is one thing about both heroes and villains have in common is that they believe they can go above the law. . So when he heard that I was going down there he told me one advice. "Good Luck". To be honest I wasn't worried I mean have been on Earth just not more than 2 months a year. Plus I have been from the far reaches of space where most of the superheroes would piss their pants. To add on to that I was trained by the Guardians of the Galaxy and with my sword Tabi by my side I'm good. So here I was looking around Jump City in my Rocketeer crossed Malcom Reynolds outfit (if you don't know who they are search it up) when suddenly my Spaceman began to ring. My Spaceman is a high tech Walkman that I fixed back up when I was a little kid. I used for hacking, a phone, and obviously a music player. When the holo screen popped up it show it was a police scanner.

-All officers toward Main Street, I repeat all officers towards Main Street there is a super villain robbery is in pursuit. I repeat all officers towards Main Street.

With a grin on my face I turned on my jet boots and began to fly towards Main Street. When I got close to the area I landed on one of the stores that was robbed from and began to investigate. When I looked around I saw web fluid and paralyzed customers and workers. This could mean only one thing.

-Fang baby look, it's another victim. Let's rob him!

-Sure thing kitty.

It was Fang the scary neighborhood spider head with his psychotic girlfriend Kitten Walker.

-Look freaky couple of the century we can do this the easy way or the-.

- Can it Django. Fang web him.

- With pleasure.

Fang began to shoot venom blasts towards me in which I unsheathed Tabi from its case. The great thing about Tabi is that it's crafted from the strongest materials in the universe. Basically it's nearly unbreakable and it is a Japanese samurai sword. I cut the venom blasts like butter making me look like a bad ass and fang a total wimp.

-Is that all you got?

-Nope. NOW KITTEN!

Suddenly Kitten the Harley Quinn wannabe pulled out a bazooka and fired at my direction. I grabbed Carolina, my plasma gun and began to shoot towards the rocket. With 500 kilovolts of plasma slashing through the rocket caused a big smoke of gas to distract Fang and Kitten. With trap grenades in my belt I moved swiftly toward the two psycho lovers where they were both paralyzed and left to the cops. Once I was far away from the scene a certain birdy popped by finally.

-Where the hell were you Dick?

-Relax, you were fine.

-What if I died?

-You're you.

-True dat.

-Wanna go get pizza?

-Sure, but your buying.

-Deal.


	2. Chapter 2

Raven Pov:

While most of my teammates were a sleeping I was training with my emotions to become stronger. My Emoticlones (minus Love and Timid) and I were following are regular routine of tournament fight where winners goes against winner and losers go against losers. Right now it was me against Bravery, we were both sweating and cut bruises were begin to show but our adrenaline kept on pulsating.

-Given up yet alpha?

- Not yet.

-Good because I am PUMPED.

For a good half hour it was blast against blast, kick against kick, and block against block. Before we were able to land a final blow against each other Timid intervened screaming at the top of her lungs as if she saw Rage.

-Alpha! Alpha! Alpha! Alpha!

-L-L-L-Love was and then she was an-an-an-an then poof and-

Before Timid was able to finish her sentence Bravery started yelling at her about not making sense and how she interrupted our battle. This caused Timid to cry. After I caused the two emotions to calm down Timid began to say that her and Love was walking around when all of a sudden Love stopped dead in her tracks and began to release an intense power through her body that caused Timid to panic and come here. We soon began to follow Timid to the place Love is, when we arrived Love was soaring through the air with grim that broke Happy's. From the air she was shouting he's here he's here over again at the top of her lungs. When she spotted me she quickly landed and grabbed a hold of me and began jumping up and down.

-He's here He's here he's here-

-Love who is here?

-Your so-

Before Love was able to tell me my alarm went causing me to come back into reality. I was tempted to go ack but decided that it could wait later. I went to shower and change into a fresh change of clothes to begin my day. As I was walking towards the kitchen I began to sense someone else was awake and in the danger room. Curious I began to move downstairs towards the viewing area of the danger room. Through the window I saw a teenager roughly my age with Cyborg's skin tone and human facial features with Robin's height and body type dressed in black and blue basketball shorts with a grey t-shirt and black converse wielding a Japanese sword. He was facing up against about 10 of our large robots that are the size of Cinderblock and 10 of our average size robots that are the size of Slade. With quick speed he was able slice up 2 large's and 4 average's. When he was thrown across the by one of the large bots he was able to quickly recovery beyond human standards. His fighting was a unique blend of Kenjutsu, Fencing, and Parkour that for an odd mixture worked in harmony defeating 2 more of each robot type . With the remaining 10 left he threw a space like grenade toward them causing the robots to float. With his free hand he pulled out a plasma gun from behind his back (or out of nowhere) and began to shoot rapid fire. After resting for a bit he looked up to see me with my jaw hanging. He exited the room and moved towards the training room showers. Once I got to the kitchen and began to make my morning tea the guy showed up in a western space age costume that consisted of a black duster with a dark blue ballistic jersey and black motorcycle gloves. In the lower areas he wore combats jet boots that tucked his black military pants that was held by a western gun belt that held a plasma gun. When he saw me he walked towards the kitchen and sat in a stool where a cereal box and two bowls were place on the island.

-You must be the new guy.

-Yup, my name is Jay Stark but my friends call me Jay.

-What about your hero name?

-Fury.

-Why Fury?

-Family thing.

-Ah….. So I saw you fighting. Where did you learn that?

-I learned it in space.

-…..You're kidding right?

-Nope, raised their half a decade.

-Huh, cool.

-So what about you.

-What about me?

-Where did you learn how to use magic?

-I learned it… from my mom.

-Oh…..want to-

-Want some tea?

-Oh sure.

Awkward silence fell on to us till everyone else woke up at 10:00 AM. Once everyone ate breakfast we began Jay's initiation in the living room where he spoke the Teen Titans oath and was given a T-Communicator. After the initiation was done the tower began to beep constantly notifying that Jump City was in trouble. The computer began to show information on H.I.V.E Five terrorizing the mall. Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, and I went in the T-Car leaving Robin with his R-Cycle and Jay in a black and blue Harley motorcycle we all began to rush our way to the mall.

Fury POV:

When we reached the mall H.I.G.H Five disheveled the mall. With citizens running away from See-More's eye blasts to Mammoth eating out 90% of the food court we had to stop them. Robin took Gizmo, Cyborg took Mammoth, Starfire took See-More, Beast Boy took Billy Numerous, and Raven taking Kyd Wykkyd. This left me and Private H.I.V.E with his black and yellow Captain America outfit and shield.

-Prepare to be defeated by the shield of Private H.I.V.E.

-What you say Private Retard.

-ARRRRGGGGGHHHH.

I unsheathed Tabi and began to block Private H.I.V.E's shield throws. When I got close enough to strike him he countered my blade attack and grabbed me and threw me toward the Hot Topic store. Luckily for me I was to land on a flock of MLP plushies when I was about to withdraw my plama gun when I realized Private A-hole took it from me and started firing at me. I hide behind the cashier desk where I saw a the brunette clerk girl shivering in panic.

-If you get that guy away from here anything you want is on the house.

-I was hoping you would say that.

From my duster I pulled out a list of all the things I ever wanted at Hot Topic (what can I say I always dreamed of this moment.) as well as my Clone Flasher, a spherical device that when thrown releases 5 holo clones of me.

-Were you prepared for this?

-Yes.

I threw the CF in the air releasing the clones confusing the Captain and just shooting anywhere. This gave me the opportunity to dash towards him and say farewell to my plasma gun as I sliced it causing a mini explosion that launched Private H.I.V.E in the air. This caused the clerk girl to get out of the cashier desk and look out the store to find where the villain went.

-OH MY GOD! Did you kill him?

-Relax sweet heart he is thousand feet in the air where some government plane is on its way to take these guys away.

-AND HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT!?

-Cause I know my dad.

-Nothing. Don't forget about my list.

-You're crazy.

-Thank you.

I flew myself away from the clerk girl towards dimly lit store where Raven was . When I arrived to her location she was being trolled by Kyd Wykkyd who kept on teleporting away from Raven's attacks and slicing her with his cape. This caused Raven to go into rage. As I entered the fight I saw Raven's eyes began to double and turn red and her attacks becoming quicker and powerful. Before I knew it she summoned a dark tentacle that wrapped around Kyd Wykkyd and threw him towards another store. Raven began to grow 10 feet tall and more dark tentacles growing out of her cloak. Knowing that I should intervene before Raven kills the Kyd (hehe get it) I threw a flash bang towards Raven blinding her and giving me an opportunity to bear hug her.

-RAVEN RAVEN YOU GOT HIM.

-ARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH HE MUST PAY.

Before anything else could get crazy I knocked her unconscious. When I looked back at Kyd I saw him lying on the ground bruised but alive. I took off his cape just in case he was faking it and placed a few feet away from so when S.H.I.E.L.D arrives they get the cape before he does. Soon I princess carried Raven in my arms and began to walk towards the others.

Raven POV:

When I came through I saw myself being carried by Jay with a pulsating headache and confused. After the headache went down I began to recall the events that lead me to this predicament. With my anger towards myself flowing I caused a nearby glass window to shatter that caused Jay to be startled.

-Jesus.

-Sorry.

Once he realized I was awake he placed me back on my feet after telling him I was fine. In the next 5 minutes we remained silent with tension rising to the point I told him to ask away about what happened to me with the whole Kyd Wykkyd fight.

-I'm not going to ask.

-Thank you.

-But that isn't going to stop me from saying holding back your emotions is a good way to control your powers.

-OH, so you know something about control?

Jay soon stopped dead in his tracks and asked me to watch him. He turned toward a wall and began to clench his hand into a fist. He closed his eyes and began to focus on some energy. I began to sense his aura to reveal that it was his anger that he was concentrating on. He soon released the energy into his fist that when it hit the wall caused a massive hole.

-Woah!

-It's my alien blood. I'm part Spartoi or what I like to call Spartan, basically I born with human peak attributes that if triggered by emotional conflict can increase to tremendously. Especially with anger.

-Wow…..have you ever lost control?

-Yeah every day, I use it to make myself stronger and protect people. Raven letting your emotions out isn't bad.

-Yes it is, especially for me.

-No, It just makes you human. Isn't that one of the reasons why you became a Teen Titan, to break away from your demon lineage and to become more human?

I was surprised from what he said. From the way he asked me the question it seems like he too knows what it is like to be one thing but trying to be another.

-Sounds like you know the struggle.

-You don't know the half of it.

-Fine. But what if I hurt someone like a villain or a citizen.

-Then you convert it, whenever I'm ticked off in battle and my rage begins I change into some more balanced.

-Like what?

-Fury.

I soon grinned at Jay's response and began to walk with him again towards the other Titans. At first I thought Jay would just be some member of the team that I will be fighting with. But now he is someone I can relate to who has similar problems like and is able to use for something more, more, more-

(_Beautiful)_

I turned around to see if someone was talking to us leaving me look like a crazy person in front of Jay.

-Is everything ok Raven?

-Yeah. Hey what happened with you and Private H.I.V.E.?

-Oh I blasted him in the sky.

-Oh my god.

-Relax he'll be fine.

-How do you know?

Suddenly 5 aircrafts that were coated in black but have an emblem of a bird surrounded by the words Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate landing close to the entrance of the mall.

-What was that?

-My father.

Fury POV:

When we reached the entrance of the mall Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were talking to the officers and the news reporters. On the other side of the entrance was Director Fury with agents of S.H.I.E.L.D escorting H.I.V.E Five to the aircrafts. I told Raven ill meet up with her and the others later. I began to walk towards the Director as he was telling one of his agents to get Private H.I.V.E off of a building somewhere.

-Director

-Fury

We both got away from the area and moved into the mall. Once we were far away I began to hug him relieved to see my dad after 3 months.

-How is it going Jay?

-Pretty good. Dick helped me move in my stuff and the team was really welcoming.

-I can tell.

-What do you mean?

My dad began to pull out a tablet from his trench coat that had a recording of what I said to Raven.

-Huh, I guess America truly does invade your privacy. Especially in touching moments.

-You know….. If you ever want any advice-

-DAD!

-I'm just saying that you are at that age.

-And this conversation is over.

-Oh one more thing before you go.

From his coat he pulled out a Walkman and-

-Is this Uncle Pete's Element Gun?

-The one he grew up with.

I began to feel the Element Gun. It was flat like someone rolled it over. The coloring of the gun was black at the gun grip, the frame is colored in tarnished grey, a circular neon yellow on the slide and neon yellow lines on the hammer, and a vertical barrel.

-How does it feel son?

-Awesome.

-Alright, well better get back to it and call your uncle later. Ok?

-Ok.

I walked toward the Hot Topic where the clerk girl was waiting with a bag full of free stuff. Once the commotion ended I went to the parking lot where my Harley motorcycle was parked and began to ride towards the Tower.

Raven POV:

When Jay arrived it was 2:00 PM and I was reading a book from one of my shelves. He knocked on the door where I told him to come in. He was holding a big bag from Hot Topic that seemed to be filled t-shirts from comic books and 21st century popular TV shows to childhood cartoon hoodie's.

-You do realize that Robin won't accept that.

-He will if one of these shirts has the House of Stark logo.

-Whatever you say.

-Oh I want to give you something.

He tossed me a Nightmare Moon t-shirt that on the inside held a-

-Is this a Walkman?

-Yeah usually whenever I get to angry or my emotions get out of control I listen to it and it calms me down.

-Cool…. Thanks.

- No problem. Now if you will excuse me I need to give this to Dick.

After Jay left I looked at the Walkman wondering if what Jay said was true. I placed the headphones on my head and pressed play. The song that was playing was Ooh Child by The Five Strangers. While I was listening to the music I began to feel my emotions to flow free and balanced. While listening Jay began to pop into my mind, he has only been here for less than a day and he was able to help me with my emotions. He is so just so-

_-(Lovely)_

I looked around to see who was talking only to realize it was all in my head. I began to stop the Walkman and grab my mirror where once I reached my subconscious I saw all my emotions around me. Love was in front of me walking close and holding my hands.

-He has arrived.  
-Who arrived Love?

-Your soul mate.

Author's Note

All right guys I'm finished with chapter 2 and will begin writing about chapter 3 soon. If you want a hint about what will happen next it well let's just say Task Force X is involved. Rate and Comment please.


End file.
